


Date Night

by RedTabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Discovery, F/M, Minor Violence, Realization, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: You're a student working in an autopsy room and help Sam and Dean with their case.  You score a date with the younger Winchester and things don't go as well as planned...





	1. Date Night

“Be there in five!” the message read.

Your heart beats faster and you wipe your nervous sweaty palms on your legs. You were sitting on a stool in your kitchen debating whether or not to finish your glass of wine. Oh my gosh, why were you so anxious! It was only a date.

But it was sooo much more than that. You met the tall handsome stranger yesterday, and something about him had you in fits. His kind hazel-green eyes, beautiful brown hair, chiseled features and the list goes on just thinking about him! He was so nice, and smart! 

Yesterday was a typical Thursday at the pathology building of your Medical school until Agent Jones and Agent Johnson walked in. Agent Johnson later revealed that his real name was Sam Winchester. I assumed he and his partner used aliases as some sort of government protection. They said they were sent to review the autopsy reports of your recent cases. You were glad they came. The last two bodies delivered to you had a strange circular markings on their backs, and their body fat indexes were astoundingly low considering neither of them were in good physical health. That body fat percentage would make even the most trim body builders jealous.  
Agent Jones – Dean – took photos of the strange markings and you reviewed your reports with Sam. You found him attractive and had tried to impress him with your knowledge. You didn't expect a government agent to return interest to a student, so you were happily surprised when he asked you out for Friday night dinner.

You hear your doorbell ring, “You are calm, you are strong, you got this”, you repeat to yourself as some sort of nervous mantra. Taking the wine glass in hand you walk over to the sink to dump it out. With a quick change of mind you down the remaining 2 ounces and leave the glass on the counter. 

You say goodbye to your room mates who giggle and give you a thumbs up.

Before answering the door you give yourself one last check in the mirror – you fix your red dress and try to smooth down the fly-aways sticking out of your loosely curled hair and slip on your nude pumps. Whistles were called out from the living room and you saw the girls peeking at you over the back of the couch.

“Hey”, you say shyly to Sam upon answering the door. You smile and tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Hey, y/n. You look amazing!” he has a genuine smile on his face and holds him arm out for you to take. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yea,” you smile, wave goodbye to the girls and close the door. You take him arm and begin walking down the path to the road.

“Oh wow! Is that your car?” you ask when you see the Chevy Impala.

“Yep! Well, it was my dad’s, and now its my brother’s. He let me use it for tonight.” Explained Sam. He opened the passenger side door for you to get in. 

“I love it!” you admit. “However its not the sort of car I would expect an FBI agent to drive.” 

“Yea there is a long story to explain it, but its not important.” Sam ran his fingers through his long hair.

The conversation flows easily and you begin to relax. Turns out this guy was pretty funny in his own quirky way.

You arrive at the restaurant Sam had picked out. It was upscale, but nothing too fancy. He orders a bottle of wine to commence your evening together.

“So,” you begin, “I find it very interesting that you and your brother are both special agents. Its nice that your branch lets you two work together. I would assume it would a conflict of interest, you know? Being in tough situations – possibly dangerous – with your brother. It might cloud your judgement.”

Sam clears his throat, “You’re right. We have gotten ourselves into many situations where it seems like the best option - at the time - would be for one of us to risk our own safety to help save…or benefit of the other…” he trailed off. 

It looked as though he was remembering some painful memories so you switched the topic.

“Are you planning on staying in this area for long?” you ask. The date was going really well for the both of you from what you could tell. It would be a shame if he was from far away and wouldn't be back in town for a while.

Sam leaned back in his chair, “We will definitely be around until we catch the thing, person, attacking people and leaving those marks on their backs.”

“Oh yea! What were those? Have you seen anything like that before?” you were curious now. Even though you wanted to be a doctor, the pathology and pathophysiology of the body interested you. “I assumed it may have been from a new disease…. You think its from a person?”

“It could be a disease” said Sam nodding. “Or, it could be something else.” He took a sip of his wine and leaned in. You leaned in as well as he dropped his voice lower. “But if I told you, I’d have to kill you.” He shot you a wink and you both laughed.

“Oh, how mysterious.” You flirt back with a hint of sarcasm and playful look on your face.

You continue the evening, laughing and chatting over delicious food. After dinner the two of you decide to take a walk around the neighbourhood. 

Neither of you were ready to end the night. The cool night air hits your skin when you step outside and you’re instantly covered in goosebumps. Sam notices and offers you his jacket and puts it around your shoulders. He turns to look at you, the light from the restaurant windows only bright enough to add a warm glow to your faces and silhouettes.

“Y/n, I….”he begins, “I’ve had a really nice time tonight and I’m really glad I met you. His face shows signs of strain trying to find the right words to say next.

“Are you going to use some line on me about how your work is too risky and you don’t want to put me in any danger?” You tease him and put your arms around his neck. “Sam, I’m really glad I met you too.”

He smiles at you and wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss. His lips are so soft and tender. You start to slide one hand from his neck into his hair when a voice catches you off guard.

“Isn't this touching… So sorry to have to ruin the moment.”

You and Sam both look to the parking lot.

“Do you know them?” you ask Sam. 

There were three men in black suits approaching. They almost looked like FBI agents too, until their eyes unexpectedly changed to completely black. 

You gasp in surprise.

“Y/n go back inside!” Sam’s voice had changed tone and this was a command. He steps in front of you to shield you from the three visitors.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” the man who looked to be the leader shook his head. Eyes locked on Sam. “No big brother around Winchester? Who’s the pretty lady?”

You blinked and the next thing you knew there were two men in sight and the third had somehow teleported behind you and was holding what felt like a blade to your throat.

“I’ll make this simple for you, Winchester. Come with us and allow Lucifer to use your vessel, or… she dies.” Proposed the leader.

You could hear Sam and the leader arguing but your heart and mind were racing and preoccupied. Who were these men? How did they move so fast, like magic? What did they want from Sam? Some sort of vessel? Was in an ancient artifact or maybe a government secret weapon? You looked around for an escape route or something you could use to fight these guys. If Sam was an agent surely he had some moves and you had taken a self-defense class…once. You focused back on your date and the leader.

“Lucifer could be on his way here now and I don't think you will like his alternative offer. If you agree maybe we will let her live. Or maybe...” the leader walks over to you and uses one hand to grab your jaw. Turning your head slightly from side to side examining you. “…maybe we will test this vessel first, to see if its strong enough. She would make a pretty demon, wouldn't she?” The men all burst out laughing. Sam’s expression was one of horror.

“Sam what’s going on?” your voice is shaky.

Sam looks into your eyes. You try to understand why there is such pain reflected in his, and he answers, “I’ll do it.” The men stop laughing.

“Excellent, Lucifer will be pleased” the leader declares. The leader and his accomplice grab onto Sam.

“Now let her go. She has nothing to do with this.” Sam’s voice is firm. His eyes not wavering from yours.

The leader pulls a blade from his sleeve. “You know, I never liked you Winchesters, and I certainly won’t stand for you giving orders.” The blade traces along Sam’s cheek threatening to slice at the smallest flick of the wrist. “.

“Don’t hurt him!” you hear yourself say.

The leader snickers at your precious concern. “Don't worry miss, once your boyfriend gives his body over to the devil, any cut or bruise he receives will be healed just like that.” He snaps his fingers.

Your jaw drops and you look over to Sam who bows his head.

The leader laughs at the misfortune you are in and looks at both of the demons holding you and Sam. “What do you think boys? Lucifer wants this vessel… do you think he would be upset if it was damaged?” the demon raises his blade in the air and bring is down hard onto Sam.

“No, Stop!” you cry. You feel your body get hot. Suddenly, a surge of light emits from you and surrounds you radiating outwards. The light was so bright. You knew it was coming from you because your body experienced power. It was an energy like you have never felt before.

You see three clouds of black smoke erupt from the men in suits as their bodies fall to the ground. The light retracts back inside you and you are left standing alone in the parking lot with Sam, who was unhurt.

You both stand there in silence. You break it first. “Sam, what just happened to me? Were those men actual demons?”

Sam walked you over to a nearby bench to sit and he explained everything. It was a lot to take in. You weren’t sure you were believing what you were hearing. “I’m so sorry y/n, I should have told you who I really was and what I do. This is my fault. I just didn’t know how to explain to someone that demons are real. As are monsters and angels. All real. I would have sounded like a crazy person. I didn't want to drag you into this lifestyle… but what you did just now was amazing. I have never seen anyone do that before. You know, you would be really useful to my brother and I. You could help us.”

“I don’t know. I would have to think about it. This all happened too fast. I have no idea I could do whatever it was that I did! It felt.. so strange. The energy inside my body when I was doing it”, you pause, “I need to go home. Can I call you in the morning? I need to be alone right now to think.”

“Of course y/n. There is no pressure.” Assured Sam. You could tell he was unsure how to approach you. You were both lingering on the bench by the parking lot. Your eyes were wide and you were examining your hands and arms looking for some indication or a mark on your body from the energy outburst.

Sam put his hands on both of your shoulders comfortingly. “Don’t worry y/n. I’ll take you home. You need to rest. Can I come by with Dean tomorrow morning to check on you?”

You agreed and Sam drove you back to your place. He walked you to your door and brought you in close before he kissed you on your forehead goodnight. You held him for a moment. You felt safe and normal in that instant. You went inside and Sam waited until you had locked your door before heading to the impala and driving off.

It was dark and quiet inside. You assumed your roommates had already gone to bed. You went upstairs and began brushing your teeth while mindlessly getting ready for bed. Your brain was replaying the evening’s events. Your world seemed so much bigger now. Had there ever been a previous experience like this? You couldn't recall having such a feeling before. 

You spit in the sink and splash water on your face. You look into the mirror and see a shape moving into view behind you.  
“’Ello luv.” is the last thing you hear from the man with red eyes before your world goes black.


	2. One of Her Kind

**Sam’s POV**

You sped back to the motel you were staying at with Dean. You couldn’t wait to discuss what had happened. Hopefully your dad’s journal would have a clue. Something that would explain a human having powers like that. But what if… what if she wasn’t human. You shook the idea from your head. She must be. She was more surprised than you were about the ‘outburst’. There had to be an explanation, there just had to be.

Parking the impala in front of the room you step out of the car to be greeted by Cas opening the motel door.

“What happened?” he asks before you have a chance to open your mouth. 

You walk towards Cas and he places a hand on your forehead before letting you enter the room. You see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed behind him looking worried.

You can feel Cas’s grace resonate through you, searching. “It’s not him.” Cas states, looking back at Dean.

“No shit Cas, I already told you that.” Dean snaps.

“What’s going on?” you ask, now addedionally confused.

“Cas seems to think you’re some mutant and not my biological brother” Dean replied, getting up from the bed and pulling you inside. He looks around the empty lot before closing the door behind the three of you.

“Sam,” Cas begins, “20 minutes ago I felt something. All of the angels did. My communications with heaven were overloaded with talk of… how do I say it… a demi-angel.”

“Wait, wait,” you hold up your hands, “Before you continue I need to tell you something. I was out with a girl. Y/n. Long story short, after dinner we were confronted by demons… and they wanted my vessel.”

“WHAT?” Dean interrupts

“Listen Dean, it’s okay…I think. You see, when I agreed to give it to them –“

“Jesus Christ Sammy” Dean turns in exasperation and runs his hands through his hair.

“When I agreed…Y/n had this sort of ‘power outburst’. I don't know what to call it. She cast the demons from their bodies, Dean. I don’t know how she did it and clearly she didn't either. I had to tell her everything and that, and I said I would talk to you about it, and go back to her in the morning.” You explain to Dean and Cas.

“Tell me more about this Y/n,” Cas asks looking directly at you. He didn’t fully understand the concept of personal space so you had to take a step back and sit at one of the kitchenette chairs.

“Dean and I met y/n yesterday. She was a student doing a placement in the autopsy room or whatever. She gave us some answers and essentially confirmed we had a Pishtaco on our hands,” You and Dean had taken care of the pishtaco this morning. ”Anyways, I thought I would, I don't know, ask her to dinner and she agreed. She just seemed like a really nice girl!” You found yourself becoming a little defensive. “So, tonight I picked her up at her place, briefly met her roommates and we went out. Dinner was fine. She’s studying to become a doctor to help people. She talked about her parents –“

“Are they both alive?” Cas interrupted.

“Yea. She has a younger sister and older brother as well. They couldn't be more normal.” This is where you begin to feel guilty. “After dinner we left the restaurant and the demons came. I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have asked her out.”

“It’s too late for that Sammy,” Dean says which doesn’t make you feel any better. 

“Please continue Sam,” Castiel requests. “When was the surge? What was it like? Did it have a colour? Sound? Feel?”

“Yea, yea umm…” you think back, “So the demons gave me a choice, surrender my vessel or they would kill Y/n. I agreed.” Dean rolled his eyes but you pretended not to notice. “The demons said Lucifer was on their way, and I think they said they wanted to hurt me. This is when Y/n fought back against the demon restraining her and she, um, shone? Glowed? I’m not entirely sure”

Cas looks more intrigued, “Describe it.” 

“It was white. The light was white with a bit of blue. Yea, I remember seeing blue. And it felt warm. It left her in waves. I didn’t hear anything though. All I remember is the blue-white waves leaving her in waves and it was silent. Silence like when you go underwater and all you can hear and feel is your own heartbeat. It was heavy like water too.” You did your best to describe the manifestation.

“Are you sure it was white and blue?” Cas asked,- eyes still not leaving you.

“I’m positive” you nod your head.

Cas sighs, “That's a relief.”

You give him an inquisitive look, “You know what happened?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Cas was always very ‘matter-of-fact’ when he spoke. “Sam, Dean, 25 years ago heaven conducted experiments on humans.”

“I already don’t like where this is going,” says Dean as he joins you at the table.

Cas continues, “We chose strong human females in the hopes of making a secret demi-angel army incase it was ever needed. Sam, you were involved. The yellow-eyed demon chose you when you were six months old with the intention of you, and others, bringing on the apocalypse. We were doing choosing of our own. Hell had it’s method of choosing children, but for angels, its not so simple. We needed to conceive children with human women. We wanted our own army on earth incase the demon’s had succeeded. I know you both know how that played out…”

You and Dean look at eachother.

Dean breaks the silence, “But Cas, you said you may have made a mistake about Sam.”

“Sam’s importance is known by all angels. But the surge we felt… I needed to be sure”. Cas’s tone was apologetic.

“I don’t entirely understand. If the angels had made an army…where are they?” you inquire.

“The trials were unsuccessful. Or so we thought.” Cas hung his head. “We couldn’t leave heaven and mate with the humans so the angels involved did it though a dream.”

“Immaculate conception?” Your eyes were wide.

“You mean we have a bunch of secret Jesus’s around here and no one knows?” Dean’s voice was raised.

Cas raises an eyebrow, “No, not at all like that. Christ was the Son of God. He had a purpose which he knew from the moment he came into this world. This was an attempt to make demi-angels. The mother would consent in her dream and events in the following day would make it look… natural. The offspring wouldn’t know what they were until faced with evil. But it was a failed operation. All of the women chosen died during the pregnancy. We thought it could work because humans can consent to letting us borrow their vessels. Having a powerful demi-angel mature inside a human conclude to be too difficult for the body. It took too much energy to grow. Or so we thought.”

Could Y/n really be a demi-angel? You thought. “How do you know Y/n is one of these?” you ask Cas.

Cas joined you and Dean at the table and grabbed a piece of paper. “Your description fit the desired results perfectly. You said the surge was white, with blue.” he began to write the criteria, “She is definitely part angel. That is indicated by the white. The blue symbolizes her domain. Its for wisdom, mystery and curiosity. We had other fields too. Hoping the children would excel in their domains and subconsciously groom them selves for their ultimate undertaking. Red would be for strength and bravery, yellow for loyalty and love, green for compassion and hope…” he trailed off. “I can’t believe one survived. Her powers must have ignited when confronted by the demons. She saved you Sam. Demi-angels were said to be very powerful. You said she cast demons out of their vessels? Wow…and now all of heaven knows one has been awakened.”

“A demi-angel has been awakened”, you whisper. 

Dean looks between Cas and you, “Is she dangerous?”

“No, I do not believe so. She was created to oppose evil, not contribute to it.” Cas explains.

“Good, good.” Dean nods. 

It was a lot to take it, and you had a million questions. You wondered what was going through Y/n’s mind, assuming she was awake in her home. “Cas, you said the angel line was buzzing with news about her ‘waking’. That means only heaven knows about her? Right?”

“I’m not sure. A force that strong appearing on the map out of nowhere could draw attention from anyone.” He pauses, “Sam, I think we should go to her tonight. She’s going to be a target and may need protection.”

“Protection from heaven?”

“Of course. Her kind was a failed experiment. Other angels are going to think she is unpredictable. I felt the surge, but I didn't know it was from facing demons. They won’t know that either.”

“Alright,” Dean stands up, “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm new to this writing thing and would love some pointers :)


End file.
